Núrumib
by Eruaistaniel
Summary: Legolas visits Imladris after 100 years. While there Arwen gives him her love. Yrch are spotted heading to Imladris, so Legolas leads a group of elves to take care of them. He gets badly wounded, and dies in Imladris. What does Arwen choose to do? Legolas/Arwen romance! AU! Might need tissues. Death and suicide; warning.


**Núrumib  
**

**Death's Kiss**

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Tolkien's work! Nor anything from the movies. Don't own the song, May it be.**

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**When I wrote this story, I was in a very romantic/tragic mood. Also I was lamenting at the fact there are so few Legolas/Arwen romances out there. These two are my favorite elf couples! Personally I really, really don't like Aragorn! You will note that I have taken the liberty with Legolas's age. I personally like making him very, very old, so I can make him wise and all that stuff. Also Arwen & the Twins ages are pushed back into the second age to make them older. This really is an AU, to satisfy my thirst for a Romantic/Tragic, Legolas/Arwen Fan fiction! **

**Saea, I would love to read your thoughts! No flames, they'll be used to roast marshmallows!**

**God Bless!**

**Eruainstaniel **

* * *

**Bold is Elvish  
Translatiions:**  
Adar=Father  
Ada=Dad  
My love=Meleth-nîn  
My son=Ion-nîn  
My friend=Mellon-nîn  
Prince=Cund  
Lady=Híril  
My=-nîn  
Thank you=Hannon le  
Brother=Gwador  
Please=Saes  
Middle Earth=Arda  
Welcome=Mae Govannen  
Oh!=Ai!  
Sun=Anor  
Orc=Orch  
Orcs=Yrch

* * *

**Legolas**  
**Birth**: 1200 Year of the trees  
**Age**: 9,805

**Arwen**  
**Birth**: 1000 Second Age  
**Age**: 5,341

**Twins-Elladan & Elrohir**  
**Birth**: 500 Second age  
**Age**: 5,841

**Elrond**  
**Birth**: 532 First Age  
**Age**: 6,399

**Glorfindel**  
**Birth**: 1 First Age  
**Age**: 6,930

* * *

Arwen Undómiel Princess of Imladris, stood on her balcony watching the gate, waiting for her beloved. Around her neck hung a Greenleaf pendant, which she was clutching. He told her it would be a quick battle, and he would be back in a few days. It has been six days now, and not a sight or word of him or the group who left with him.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

**_Arwen waited patiently for Legolas, on their favorite bridge in the middle of Imladris. He was currently meeting with her Adar and his captains to discus the large band of yrch approaching Imladris. Just that day Legolas arrived in Imladris on royal business for his Adar. It had been a century since Imladris had seen the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. It was about noon when the Mirkwood elves entered Imladris, Elrond and his children were all there to greet them.  
_**

**_Upon seeing Legolas riding in Arwen thought he looked handsome and majestic fitting his princely status. Their eyes met instantly, and she could see the joy in them, when he saw her. Getting down he bowed to her Adar, and customary greetings were exchanged. Her heart fluttered as he bowed to her, and she curtsied quickly to hide her blushing cheeks.  
"Mae Govannen, Cund Legolas." She said quietly.  
"Hannon le, Híril nîn Arwen." He said softly.  
_**

**_But it was then that scouts ran in reporting about a large band of yrch approaching Imladris. Immediately a council was called for. Being very experienced with yrch the Mirkwood elves were included. Before leaving her, Legolas asked her to wait for him by their favorite bridge.  
_**

**_She went to her room and changed into Legolas's favorite dress. It was dark blue silk, embroidered with gold leaves. Legolas told her it brought out the beauty of her blue eyes. Finished with her dress, she grabbed a book and went to wait for her beloved at the requested place.  
_**

**_It was evening, and she had finished her book long ago, and was now standing on the middle of the bridge, watching the gently flowing river. Her elvin ears picked up the soft footsteps of someone approaching. She turned around to see Legolas walking towards her, soon they both stood on the middle of the bridge just a few steps apart.  
_**

**_For a few minutes they just started at each other, drinking in their face.  
"I have missed you meleth-nîn." Finally spoke Legolas, breaking the silence.  
"So have I meleth-nîn." Without saying a thing they hugged each other tightly, like long lost beloveds.  
_**

**_Arwen withdrew first running her hand down his face. Legolas placed his hand over hers holding it to his cheek.  
"What is going to be done about the yrch?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Your Adar is sending warriors tomorrow morning to go kill them."  
"Who is all going?"  
"Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, some other Imladris warriors, and some Mirkwood warriors."  
"Are you going?" At this Legolas looked away. With that she knew the answer, but asked again. "Are you going?" He looked her in the eyes again, and said, "Aye, I will be leading it."  
"You're leaving so soon, can't someone else lead?"  
"Your Adar asked me to lead. I have had more experiences with battles than all at the meeting, meleth-nîn." He enclosed her small hands in he larger ones. "Do not fear, I shall he fine. It will only be for a few days, then we will be back."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise."  
_**

**_They then mutually dropped the talk of yrch.  
"Do you remember the time when we first met?" Asked Arwen.  
"I thought I had strayed into a dream. In all my long years, no one has touched my heart like the way you do." Replied Legolas.  
"Long years have passed… Your heart grows more burdened each day. Do you remember the words I told you?" "You said you would bind yourself to me. For all eternity." His hand hovered over her Evenstar Pendent.  
"And to that I hold. I want to share a lifetime with you, facing all the ages of this world with you." She magically hands him her pendant.  
"I choose a life forever with you."  
"You cannot give me this." He tries to give it back to her.  
"It is mine to give to whom I will. Like my heart." She closed his hand around it. They slowly meet in a soft tender kiss, that lasts several minutes.  
_**

**_That evening in the hall of fire Arwen entertained all with a special song:_**

**_May it be an evening star,  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be when darkness falls,  
Your heart will be true.  
You walk a lonely road;  
Oh, how far you are from home..._**

**_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now..._**

**_May it be the shadows call,  
Will fly away.  
May it be your journey on,  
To light the day.  
When the night is overcome,  
You may rise to find the sun._**

**_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now...  
A promise lives within you now..._**

**_Through it all she kept her eyes on Legolas, and his on her. Finishing her song, she approached Legolas asking, "Cund Legolas, I entreat you for a song."  
"What one fair lady, for I know many."  
"What ever one you desire."  
After thinking for a moment Legolas, got up and started to sing the Song of Beren and Lúthien:_**

**_The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering._**

**_There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following._**

**_Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening._**

**_He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beachen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering._**

**_He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering._**

**_When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling._**

**_Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinúviel! Tinúviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening._**

**_As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering._**

**_Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of ireon and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless._**

**_The next morning Arwen watches as Legolas leaves with the other elves. Before they left, he gave her his Greenleaf pendant to keep close to her heart. She saw that he wore her Evenstar. Her Adar hugs her.  
"He will be back my daughter."  
"I know. But in what condition?"  
"Have faith in him. I see you gave him your Evenstar, and he you his Greenleaf."  
"Yes, a token of our love for each other."  
"You two really love each other."  
"Yes, no other can take his place." With that she headed in to wait for her beloved._**

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

She waited for them faithfully each day. When they didn't show up after a few days she grew concerned. Elrond assured her that they might be going slow for the wounded. But as the days passed, even he grew worried as they still didn't arrive. The tenth day dawned with a red sun, and Arwen's heart was troubled. It was early that evening when horses were heard approaching.

Both Elrond and Arwen ran from his study as they heard Glorfindel shout, "Open the gate, hurry! Someone get Lord Elrond!" Arriving in the court yard they saw a horrible sight. Glorfindel was holding a badly wounded, and unconscious Legolas wrapped in a blanket before him.  
"What happened, Glorfindel?" Asked Elrond, taking Legolas from him, heading to the healing ward. Glorfindel and Arwen followed the healer closely, while the other elves, who were less injured followed behind them, worried about the **Cund**.  
"Later **mellon-nîn**, I don't know how long he will live. All I know is what Elladan has told me, he has been poisoned with a diluted form of **Núrumib**."  
"No!" Cried Arwen, who knew the horrid poison.

Elrond let out a hiss of displeasure, reaching the healing ward he went straight to the inner most chamber. Then laid his charge down on a clean bed, Legolas was then quickly stripped down to his leggings to access all his wounds. While that was being done, Glordindel shooed all unnecessary elves into the hall, including Arwen and her brothers.  
"Elladan are you sure it is **Núrumib**?" Asked Arwen, with tears in her eyes.  
"I have no doubt, sister." He encompassed her in a brotherly hug.  
"What happened? How did he get it?"  
"The tale is sad, and we wish only to tell it once. Let us wait until **Ada**, can hear it too." Said Elrohir, staring sadly at the healing ward's door.

Upon seeing the extensively of Legolas's wounds, Elrond immediately barked out orders to waiting healers.  
"Gathrion prepare the antidotes for **Núrumib**! Nadhiel get water boiling, the wounds need cleaning, and make some painkilling herbs. Taydhwen sterilize a needle and heat up a knife for me. His stomach wound needs cauterizing, and the other wounds stitching. Glorfindel, Mathion, and Thontor, hold him down, so he does not struggle too much." He was trying to stop the bleeding of a large gash in Legolas's stomach which restarted to bleed as soon as the temporary bandage came off, but it was not helping.  
"I need that knife now, Taydhwen!"  
"Here!" She quickly handed Elrond the hot knife, then turned to get the needle ready.  
"Okay hold him down tight!" Then Elrond started to sear the wound close. Even in his unconscious state, Legolas, tried to get away from the pain, letting out a moan.  
"Almost done **mellon-nîn**." Said Glorfindel, holding Legolas's head gently running his hand through Legolas's bloodied hair.

"There the majority of the wound is closed, I need part of it open to get the paste in to do its job, but that wound should heal faster now." Said Elrond, standing straight again.  
"M'Lord I have the antidotes for **Núrumib**." Said Gathrion, handing Elrond a chalice filled with a bitter smelling green liquid, and a bowl of green paste.  
"**Hannon le**." Once again Elrond quietly thanked Iluvatar, for the elvin reflex of swallowing, as he slowly fed the liquid antidote to Legolas, and packed what still remained of the wound open with the paste. When that was done, Elrond and the other healers tended to Legolas's other wounds, as well as cleaning him up thoroughly with a sponge bath.  
"Will he live **mellon-nîn**?" Asked a still worried Glorfindel, observing the way to pale cund.  
"I don't know **mellon-nîn**, I hope we got the antidotes too him in time. He has lost a lot of blood too. All we can do is wait and pray. Stay here I shall go fetch my daughter and sons." Turning he left the room, with sad eyes.

Glorfindel didn't miss the look of sadness in Elrond's eyes. Sitting in a chair next to Legolas he started bathing the **Cund's** hot feverish pale face.  
"**Saes mellon-nîn**, you have many here who love you. Fight this, do not go easily to the Halls of Mandos."

Out in the hall Arwen, had taken to sitting and staring at the healing ward door. While the twins were pacing rather restlessly. The other elves in he **yrch** hunting party were told to get rest, and news would be brought to them, on the **Cund's** condition. The Mirkwood elves were the hardest to persuade to get rest. Arwen smiled at the memory of the loyalty of Legolas's warriors to him. Hearing the healing doors open, all three elves waited anxiously to see who came out.

When Elrond opened the door he was met with three concerned faces.  
"**Ada**, how is Legolas." Asked Arwen, desperate for good news.  
"I wish my news were good, my daughter. He has the antidotes, but I know naught if it was in time. If he makes it through the night all will be well. I dare not think of the other option."  
Tears filled in Arwen's eyes as the news was related.  
"Can I see him, **saes Ada**?"  
"Come." And Elrond led his children into Legolas's room. Immediately Arwen was at her beloved's side, holding his hand.  
"**Saes meleth-nîn**, fight this. You are strong, you can do this. Do not leave me. Fight for our love." Whispered Arwen into Legolas's ear. She then took over Glorfindel's earlier task of wiping a cool cloth over Legolas's hot face, all the while sending pleading prayers to Iluvatar.

Arwen's family and Glorfindel watched this touching scene, their hearts going out to her.  
"All we can do is wait for the dawn. But come tell Arwen and I how this came about." Commanded Elrond as they all sat down to wait.  
"Glorfindel you tell what happened, for you saw it all. Elladan and I only now parts." Suggested Elrohir.  
"Aye, I saw all of the horrid events." Said the Balrog slayer, with a far away look.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_**The Imladris and Mirkwood warriors made quick progress once they left Imladris riding elvish horses.  
"Cund Legolas, how shall we attack?" Asked Glorfindel riding next Legolas.  
"We attack at dawn tomorrow."  
"Why not now?" Asked Elladan.  
"Because mellon-nîn, it is almost evening, and the yrch will have more energy to fight back. If we attack at dawn tomorrow they will be tired from the night of marching."  
"So we use their weariness to our advantage, and the lighting of the day." Concluded Elrohir.  
"Right mellon-nîn."  
"But how will we attack?" Asked an Imladris warrior.  
"We are going to surround them as they make camp. First the archers are going to take down as many as they can from the protection of the trees. Then the swordsmen will attack under the cover of arrows. The archers will join you once they are out of arrows." Said Legolas outlining the battle strategies.  
**_

_**It was night when the elves reached the other side of Imladris's forest, and they camped there for the night. Two elf shifts were kept through the night. The next morning as dawn drew nearer, the horses were sent back into the forest so they wouldn't get hurt. Soon the waiting elves could see the approaching yrch. Quietly without a sound the waiting elves got into position.  
**_

_**The unsuspecting yrch reached the area where the elves camped the night before, and started to settle down to camp. Unfortunately for the elves that day the wind was blowing not in their favor. The wind carried the scent of elves, and the orch leader picked it up.  
"Get up ya maggots. I smell elf flesh near by!" Bellowed the orch leader. It was then that arrows flew out of the trees. For a moment the yrch were surprised, but that didn't last long. Soon they started firing their own arrows back. Though their aim were very terrible, and the archers themselves were picked of before they could fire again.  
**_

_**The yrch were so busy staring at the trees, that they were not aware when the swordsmen started attacking them. Quickly the elves in the trees were forgotten, and fighting became intense on the ground. Once the archers ran out of arrows they too joined the fray.  
**_

_**Seeing that he was out of arrows Legolas grabbed his twin knives, and jumped down landing in a crouch. His golden hair made him an easy target for the yrch. Being very experienced with yrch he defended himself quite well. Soon he and Glorfindel, the only other golden haired elf were back to back. After ten minutes the yrch were drying, and dwindling fast.  
**_

_**So far the orch leader was still alive, and knew his subordinates were not going to last long. He had enough of a brain to know when to retreat. His eyes narrowed on a golden haired elf with twin knives, and saw a way to hurt the other elves.  
**_

_**Legolas left Glorfindel to help Elrohir the younger twin, for he was not as experience in fighting yrch as Legolas was. Though Legolas noted he had improved ever since he and Elladan started hunting yrch after Celebrian left Arda. Those few years after Celebrian's departure Legolas helped the twins hunt the yrch so that their anger did not tarnish their judgment. Legolas who had been fighting the servants of darkness many a millennia before the twins were born, made sure they never got hurt to badly.  
**_

_**Elrohir turned to see Legolas fighting beside him, and gave a gracious nod. But they were separated as more yrch came at them. The next few minutes would be burned into the memories of the fighting elves though, as they fought valiantly.  
**_

_**Glorfindel slew the last orch in front of him, and looked around to see who was all fighting still. His eyes widened in horror as the remaining yrch started to rush Legolas.  
"LEGOLAS!" Shouted Glorfindel, running towards his long time friend. But the shout temporarily distracted Legolas, causing him to not see the blow to his head. It was a heavy blow knocking the elf out.  
**_

_**Seeing his prize defenseless, the leader of the yrch threw the Cund over his shoulder, and commanded the remaining yrch to follow him. Very excitedly the fifty or so remaining yrch followed their leader. Though they weren't able to complete what they were sent to do: attack Imladris. They got away with a sweet prize: a live elf.  
**_

_**Seeing Legolas being carried away the remaining elves began to run after the yrch.  
"Wait!" Shouted Glorfindel.  
"Glorfindel we have to go after him!" Shouted Elrohir.  
"I know. We will. But we need to fix our wounds, the yrch weapons had a mild poison on them." Calmly said Glorfindel  
"How can you be so calm! Our friend is out there, and who knows what the yrch are doing to him. Do you even care!" Yelled Elrohir.  
"Elrohir Elrondion! Believe me Legolas is a very dear friend to me, and I don't want to see him suffer any more in his life! But we can't help him unless we get the poison out of us. We are no help to him half dead. Do I make my self clear!"  
Elrohir looked down in shame seeing the reasoning behind Glorfindel's delay.  
"Aye, I'm sorry. I just worry for him."  
"So do we all, young one." Said Glorfidel, comforting the young elf.  
"Glorfindel!" Shouted Elladan. The blond elf turned to see Elladan walking towards him clenching something in his hand.  
"What is it Elladan?" Without saying a thing Elladan opened his hand, and there laid the Evenstar with a broken chain. Glorfindel held his breath on seeing the token of love.  
"Elladan, keep it safe, and when we rescue Legolas return it too him. Or give it back to Arwen when we return to Imladris, for her to give back to him." Elladan nodded in understanding, and slipped it safely in a pocket under his tunic.  
**_

_**Taking command of the remaining elves, Glorfindel sent the wound free elves to find their horses as he helped those that had minor wounds. That evening Glorfindel sat around the fire worrying about Legolas. He hated that they needed to spend the night resting, while who knows what was being done to his friend, but they all needed to properly rest or a rescue mission would be all for naught if they were taken too because of exhaustion. Very early the next morning the elves set out to rescue their cund, mentor, friend.  
**_

_**Legolas woke to a pounding headache.  
Since the yrch laid their captive tied on the ground, the first thing he saw were the sparkling stars above. He knew naught how long he was out, so he didn't what day it was. Slowly moved his head to see what kind of mess he was in. He groaned as his body registered all of his wounds. Being surrounded by about fifty semi awake yrch, the groan was picked up right away.  
"Looky** _**here, pretty boy is up!" Shouted the orch captain with glee.**  
**"Let's 'ave some fun with 'im!" Sneered an orch.**  
**"Do what ya want with 'im, but don't kill 'im." Commanded the leader, siting back to observe what was to commence.**

**Quickly two yrch approached Legolas, untying him, and hauled him to his feet. Legolas had no intention of going down without a fight. As soon as he was standing, he lashed out at the two yrch, with precise strikes wounding them severely. Seeing their comrades down the other yrch all jumped him, and without any kind of weapon to defend himself, Legolas was brought down easily. He was then tied with his hands over his head to a low hanging maple branch. Knowing what was to happen the elf, mentally prepared for more pain. The next moment he heard a 'swish' and felt a whip tear his tunic, and into his back. Legolas clenched his teeth, not giving into the yrchs desire to hear him scream.**

**After some time he lost track of how many slashes they gave him, the yrch even cut his tunic off letting the cold air touch his sweaty skin. Seeing that they couldn't get him to scream the yrch took a break. The whipping left Legolas's back full of criss-crossing wounds. After awhile the yrch returned to torment their prisoner. Through it all the fair elf didn't satisfy them with a scream. Once the yrch were done, Legolas was untied and left unbound on the ground. He was in no condition to fight back.**

**The next several days passed like that evening, leaving the elf to hurt to escape. One evening after being severely beaten and tortured into almost unconsciousness the orch captain approached him. Grabbing Legolas's bloodied hair he said,**  
**"I can stop this if you tell me Rivendell's weaknesses."**  
**"Never! I would rather die, then betray my kin!" Then he spat in the orch's face in an act of defiance.**  
**"We 'ill see about that elf! Boys! Continue." With glee the other yrch surrounded Legolas.**

**Unknown to Legolas, his rescue was soon to come. Glorfindel and Elrohir had scouted ahead of the rescue party. They soon came across the yrch camp. Silently the climbed a tree to not be seen. They arrived just as the torture began. Both ellyn grew angry at the sight of Legolas being hurt by the yrch. In a voice that only Elladan could hear Glorfindel said, "You go quickly back to the group, and bring them here fast. I shall stay and think of a way to rescue Legolas. Hurry Elladan, he looks very bad." Nodding Elladan quietly left, to bring the others help.**

**Glorfindel waited forming a rescue plan, as he watched his being tortured by the yrch. He hated not being able to help Legolas right away. Less than an hour passed before Elladan, and the other elves showed up.**  
**"What is the plan?" Whispered Elladan.**  
**"Surround. Attack." Was all that Glorfindel said. The other elves right away new what to do. Soon the elves were ready, and Glorfindel gave the signal to attack.**

**The yrch were so occupied on their prisoner that they weren't prepared for a surprise attack. Half were brought down by arrows, while the others fought the elves. The orch leader knew that this would be the end of his fighting life. Not joining in the fight he headed towards Legolas, intent on inflicting one last calamity on the beautiful elves.**

**Legolas knew there was an orch very close to him, but he was to tired, and in too much pain to pay it any heed. That changed when he heard the sound of a knife unsheathing. Rolling onto his back he say the orch captain above him, with a evil grin. Though he was tired ****_and in pain, he had no intention of dying that day. So when the orch started to attack, he fought back as best as he could with a dagger from a nearby dead orch. Which wasn't much in his condition. Within minutes he was so weak that he wasn't even trying to defend himself. Seeing his opportunity the orch captain drove his knife deep into the elf's unprotected stomach. Legolas let out a cry of agony as the pain intensified. Immediately he knew the knife was poisoned, by the burning feeling traveling through his veins. With the last of his strength he drove his dagger into the yrch's heart, killing him. Then everything just faded into nothingness as he lost consciousness.  
_**

**_Seeing that the rest of the yrch were being taken care of, Glorfindel looked to where he last saw Legolas. He turned just in time to see Legolas kill the orch, but the scene was dashed by the sight of the knife sticking out of the Cund's stomach. Running towards Legolas he yelled, "ELLADAN!"  
"What Glorfindel?"  
"Hurry over here! Legolas is badly wounded."  
Reaching his friend Elladan let out several curses on seeing Legolas's condition. By now all the yrch were dead, and the other elves were burning the bodies. Some were heading to where the two ellyn were tending the Cund.  
"ELROHIR! Bring me some hot water and lots of bandages fast!" Shouted Elladan, seeing his brother approaching.  
_**

**_Soon Elrohir appeared with the requested items.  
"What can I do to help?" Asked the younger twin.  
"Clean out his other wounds while I see to this in his stomach." Nodding Elrohir began bandaging wounds that were on the Cund's chest.  
"Glorfindel once I carefully pull the knife out press this bandage on the wound to try stopping the flow, while I check for poison."  
Slowly Elladan pulled the knife out, and his face paled at seeing the color of the poison.  
"Elladan, I do not recognize this poison." Said Glorfindel, looking at the sickly green looking poison in the gashing wound.  
"That is because only those who have trained as a healer knows about Núrumib. The most feared poison used long ago by the enemy. It has been thought long gone, except for the bit my Adar keeps to teach his students about it."  
"Núrumib, that means Death's Kiss." Said Elrohir, with apprehension. Staring at the sickly green poison on the knife Elladan said, "Aye, tis a fast poison. It weakens the person, then it systematically attacks the heart, and lungs the victim dies either first of suffocation or, heart failure."  
"That's... wonderful... news... to... wake... up... to..." Spoke Legolas, painfully.  
"Oh, mellon-nín I am sorry! You shouldn't have woken up hearing about that." Apologized Elladan.  
"Not... your... fault... I... think... I'm... going... to... blackout..." Promptly his eyes rolled back, and he was out again.  
"Does it have a cure gwador?" Asked Elrohir.  
"Aye, but the antidote unfortunately must be given immediately. If it were the pure poison he would be dead in minutes. Fortunately for us this is a diluted version, but just as deadly."  
"Since this is not a common poison now, you don't have the cure do you?" Asked Glorfidel, holding a bandage to the poisoned wound.  
"Nay, I don't, the ingredients for the cure are rare, and are only found in the elvin kingdoms. So, come let us hurry, and wrap the wound, and head back to Imladris. I don't know how potent this diluted form is."  
"Should we not fix the stomach gash first, gwador?"  
"Nay, we will clean it out with warm water now the best we can, but one of the antidotes needs to be administered into the wound."  
_**

**_Half an hour later, Legolas was wrapped in a blanket in front of Glorfindel. The elves headed straight back to Imladris as fast as they could. A life was in the balance. That of a Cund, mellon-nín, and mentor. The elvin horses knew something was wrong, running with all they had._**

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

There was silence as Arwen and Elrond absorbed the story.  
"How long did it take you to return?" Asked Elrond.  
"Almost two days, **Adar**." Answered Elrohir.  
"That's pushing our luck, **ion-nîn**. I just hope the antidotes were administered in time. Even a diluted form of **Núrumib** is deadly."  
"Legolas is strong and stubborn **Ada**, he'll fight this." Said Elrohir confidently.  
"Aye, he is that, but poison shows no mercy to its victims, **ion-nîn**." There was silence as the five elves waited, and prayed for Legolas to wake.

That night the five elves kept vigil over the hurt elf.  
"**Ai**! Arwen with all that has happened I have completely forgotten this." Elladan reached into his clean tunic, and withdrew the Evenstar.  
"**Ai, hannon le, gwador**." She took it, and sadly looked at the glowing gem. She was grateful to see that Elladan had replaced the broken chain with a new one. Then she lovingly replaced the Evenstar around Legolas's neck. The rest of the night was spent in silent waiting.

As dawn drew nigh, Legolas started to wake. The others watched in anticipation as he blinked, clearing his vision.  
"Legolas **meleth-****nîn**..." Whispered Arwen holding his hand to her cheek.  
"Aye Arwen, **meleth-nîn**. **Ai**, how I have missed your presence." He said quietly while caressing her cheek tenderly with his thumb.  
"Well **mellon-****nîn**, it looks like the Halls of Mandos aren't ready for you yet." Commented Elrond.  
"I wish it were so Elrond, but my hours are few now."  
"No, don't leave me." Cried Arwen.  
"**Ai meleth-****nîn**, I wish I could promise to be by you for all eternity, but my time has come to depart **Arda**. The poison has done its duty in my body **meleth-****nîn**." He wiped a few tears away from Arwen's eyes, then turned to Elrond.  
"Lord Elrond, by my estimation I have until **Anor** rises before Mandos receives my soul, which is just an hour away. I had..." He stopped to take a breath, for the poison had claimed his heart and lungs by now. "I had hoped on this trip to ask for Arwen's hand."  
"And it would have been gladly given, **mellon-nîn**."  
"And I would have gladly been your bride, **meleth-****nîn**." Added Arwen, still holding his hand to her cheek.  
"**Meleth-****nîn**, I love you, and always will. Someday we shall be reunited in Valinor, were we shall live for all eternity. But for now just know I will watch over you, and you will always be in my heart. Death may kill the body, but it can ne'er touch the spirit."  
"I shall always love you **meleth-****nîn**, and look forward until the day of our meeting." Softly spoke Arwen, as they embraced.

Feeling his time drawing near Legolas said,  
"Lord Elrond, **saes** tell my **Adar** that I'm sorry, and I shall miss him. Tell him to grieve a little while, but not to fall into despair. Someday when elves fade from **Arda**, we shall all meet again in Valinor. Tell him that the people need him to be strong, as darkness kills my beloved forest. And you, Elrond, I blame you naught for my situation. Aye, I can read the self blame in your eyes, but I knew the consequences of going. I know my **Adar**, will not hold my death against you. For he knew the risks of fighting the encroaching darkness."  
"I shall **Cund** Legolas, **mellon-nîn**."  
"Arwen Undómiel, I entreat you for one last song from your heavenly voice."  
"For which one do you entreat Legolas Thranduillion?"  
"The Hymn to Elbereth, **saes**." So the Evenstar of the elves sang to her beloved Greenleaf:

**_O Stars that in the Sunless Year  
With shining hand by her were sown,  
In windy fields now bright and clear  
We see you silver blossom blown!_**

**_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas._**

Legolas felt the effects of the suffocation, as he listened to his beloved's sadly sung song.  
"That was... beautiful... **meleth-****nîn**." He said as she finished the song.  
"**Hannon le, meleth-****nîn**."  
"Arwen.. I must.. go now."  
"Go, I love you, forever and always." She kissed him full of tenderness, and love.  
"Forever and... always, Arwen..." Those were the last words form his lips, as he lost to the battle with suffocation.

The five elves watched as the **Cund** of Mirkwood; the star of Mirkwood, died as **Anor** rose. Arwen cried freely as she watched her love's spirit fade. She looked down to the Greenleaf pendant she wore to see the soft glow faded from the symbol of Legolas's immortality. Just like the inner light that left his body. As she looked at him, were it naught for the lack of glow, he looked like he was in a healing sleep. But no the lack of glow showed all to clear to her that he was lost to her.  
"My daughter, we grieve with you."  
"Aye, I know **Adar**."  
"Come sister, you should rest." Urged Elladan.  
"What about his people here?"  
"Arwen, I shall take care of that. You really need some rest."  
"I will on one condition."  
"What is it."  
"Don't do anything with his body, until I can say good-bye after some rest, one last time. **Saes Adar**."  
"Okay, we shall only move him into the preparation room in a little while."  
"**Hannon le Adar**." With that the four **ellyn** watched as she departed for her room.

Arriving in her room, Arwen fell on her bed and cried her heart out. Her love was gone, so was her reason to live. Yes, once the elves left **Arda**, they would meet again, but that could be many millennia's. She just couldn't imagine a life without him with her. About half an hour passed as she let her tears flow like a river. A plan started to form as she grieved. If she could not be together with him here, she would go... to him. Getting up with resolution she approached her wardrobe. Arwen grabbed the dress that was her beloved's favorite.

Soon she was ready to complete her plan. Before leaving her room for the last time, she penned a letter to her family. Then quietly slipped out with letter in hand, and headed to her **Adar's** herb room. Arwen walked in the shadows not wanting to be caught or questioned to what she was doing. Reaching the herb room she was grateful that she didn't run into anyone. She headed straight for a cupboard that only few were allowed access to, among them was she. After finding the vial of what she needed pocked it, and then made her way back to Legolas's room. When she entered his room, some servants were preparing to move his body to the preparation room.  
"**Saes**, I would like some privacy with Legolas. Go and you can continue when I am done." Said Arwen dismissing them with firmness. Without a question they left, giving her sympathetic looks as they passed.

Arwen closed the door once the last servant was gone. Turning around she made her way to were Legolas laid. She set the letter down on the herb table as she passed it. Then found herself looking down at her dead beloved. He was so beautiful even in death. His golden hair unbraided pooled around his head in radiance. His face was smooth with no trace of pain like earlier, as the poison drained his last breath. The only things lacking was his absent glow of immortality, the closed eyes, and lack of breathing.

She fell to her knees, laying her head on his toned chest, and entwining her slender hands in his golden mane. Again she released the flood of tears, damping his silver tunic. Not wanting to be deterred if caught, Arwen wiped away her tears, withdrew the vial from earlier. Leaning down she whispered in Legolas's ear, "Very soon **meleth-nîn** I shall join you. And we shall be together for all eternity." Uncorking the poison Arwen drank it in one swift swallow.

Knowing the affects Arwen, left the vial with the letter, and laid down next to Legolas. Just as expected the pure form of **Núrumib** worked fast. She felt her body quickly weaken, and started gasping as suffocation set in. Drawing her last breath she said with peacefulness, "I'm... coming... **meleth-****nîn**." In the span of 30 minutes she was dead to those on Arda. So the Evenstar of her people passed into the Halls of Mandos.

It was some time later when a servant entered to tell Arwen dinner was ready. Seeing her on the bed the **elleth** thought she was asleep, but upon touching the cold skin and seeing no breathing, the servant let out a terrified scream. Running out of the room she went looking for Elrond shouting.  
"LORD ELROND! LORD ELROND, SHE'S DEAD!" Ignoring usual decorum she burst into her Lord's study.  
"SHE'S DEAD."  
"Goodness Lothiel, what is wrong to come barging in without permission?" Scolded Elrond, who had been talking with Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel  
"Forgive my M'Lord, but she's dead!"  
"Who is dead?" With concern evident in his voice.  
"**Híril** Arwen!"  
"What!" Cried the **ellyn**, getting up and running to the healing room, with her following.  
"Explain." Bit out Elladan, as they ran.  
"I went to tell her dinner was ready, and found her lying down next to **Cund** Legolas. I thought she fell asleep because of her grief, but her skin is cold as ice, and she doesn't breath."

The group of elves rushed into the healing room, to see a beautiful, but sad sight. They the two beloveds were. Somehow Arwen ended up tucking her head in the crook of Legolas's neck, and both their faces had a peaceful expression.  
"No!" Cried Elrond, running to her side. "No!"  
The other elves had tears running down their face. It was Elladan who spotted the letter, and vial. He immediately new what poison she took by the look of the vial.  
"No! **Adar** she took the last of the **Núrumib**." He help up the small empty vial.  
"Oh, my daughter why? Why?"  
"She left a letter." Said Elladan, opening it up.

_My Dearest Family,  
_

_By the time you read this, I shall be long gone. You wonder why I chose death. I love Legolas, with all I am, and my heart just could not bear to be parted for a long time again. It was hard enough when we were parted by our duties. But death was the last bitter blow my heart could take.  
_

_I'm sorry for leaving you without a proper good-bye. Legolas and I shall watch over you until we meet again in Valinor. Do not fall to your grief like I have. **Arda** still needs you before your time is up. The loss of two elves won't changes history too much, but **Adar**, your wisdom will be much sought after soon. My brothers you still play a part in **Arda's** history. Have hope for we will meet again.  
Arwen Undómiel_  
There was silence as each elf mourned their loss.  
Rising Elrond turned to those in the room.  
"Alas! She chose to follow her heart, which left when Legolas died." He said in great despair.  
"I look forward to the day our family is reunited again." Said Elrohir with sorrow.

That evening the Imladris elves mourned for their lost **Híril** and her **Cund**. Within the week all the elven realms grieved as news reached them about the death of the most loved elves. A funeral was held for both Legolas and Arwen in Imladris, with elves from Mirkwood and Lothlorien present. That day it rained as if nature herself was weeping for her lost **Cund** and his **Híril**. Time passed but those two elves were never forgotten.

* * *

When Arwen reached Mandos's Halls, she was greeted by Mandos first. Then stepping out from behind Lord Mandos. Legolas ran to her. The greeted each other with a passion filled kiss, full of their undying love. Mandos watched contently as the two beloved's kissed. The two elves watched as events unfolded on **Arda**, they guided their loved ones best they could in dreams.

As years passed more elves entered Mandos with the rising darkness. During the War of the Ring, they watched as Elladan and Elrohir joined the fellowship. They watched as Aragorn found happiness with a Gondorion women. It was after the War of the Ring when they were released to Valinor. Soon all the elves left **Arda**, to the world of men. It was then that **Cund** Legolas and **Híril** Arwen married, living happily ever after.

* * *

**Namárië! God Bless!**


End file.
